The Wooing of Ms Sugarbaker
by Dixie Belled
Summary: Julia learns that one can not play hard to get all the time. Written for Pinktearose. Julia/Reese


Julia smiled as the door bell sounded throughout the house. He had arrived. Tonight was she and Reese's annual date night and they had decided to stay in tonight, maybe catch a movie on TV. The dress was casual and Julia wore a yellow loose sweater, with white leggings. Comfortable yet enough to keep his attention in all the right places. She quickly re applied her lip stick and answer the door.

"Well, Hello there, Darlin." she said as she greeted him at the door.

"Hello, to you to, Ms. Sugarbaker. I thought bringing these might earn me some brownie points," Reese teased as he handed her a poignant bouquet of azaleas. Her favorite flowers.

"Oh, You did, did ya? I would not count your chickens before they hatch, Reese Watson", Julia warned even as she gave him a flirty smile. She motioned for him to step inside and closed the door.

"Well, What can I say, I like to live dangerously," he joked as he wrapped his arms around Julia's small frame and gave her a sound kiss on the lips…he tried to push for more, but Julia was not having it! She always played hard to get.

"Now, Now. You just got here and already you are wanting to paw me. Don't you want to order dinner first," Julia asked as she put a little space between her and her eager lover.

"I can not help wanting to "paw' you. You know it, I know it. As for dinner, I am only hungry for one thing"., Reese said with a sneer, causing Julia to arch her perfect eyebrows and purse her lips. Reese moved a little closer and wrapped his arms around her waist again. He brought his hands to cup her bottom and pull her flush against him. She felt his arousal press into her stomach and gasped.

"Why, Mr. Watson, Is their something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?", Julia asked , all the while rubbing her thigh against him in a teasing manner.

"C'mon, Julia. Quit teasing and let me take you to your room? We can get dinner another time", Reese begged as she ran her long nails up and down his clothed back.

She did not say a word and ceased her actions. Slowly she backed away from Reese and towards the staircase. Once she got to the sixth stair, she took her sweater off and dropped it down. Reese caught the soft sweater in his hands and buried his nose in it, her perfume causing him to harden further. Upon getting to the twelfth stair, Julia slid her legging off and kicked them aside. Reese's excitement grew further as he noticed they only had two more stairs to go and then he could have her in his arms. Once they got to the top floor, Julia released the catches on her bra and let it slide to the floor. She turned to look at Reese, not bothering to hide her scrutiny.

"Still think I'm being a tease?" asked Julia, even as she palmed her round, alabaster breasts, pulling the stiff nipples, making her lovers mouth water.

"Yes. You are a damned tease, little lady, and you need to be taught a lesson." stated Reese as he walked closer to her half naked body and caught her wrists in his hands…pulling her into her bedroom and closing the door.

He pushed her playfully on the bed and inhaled at the side she made laying their on the silken duvet. She was a goddess…another breed of woman. She was smart, compassionate and playful. But she also had a fiery side and could out argue the stiffest politician. She was very passionate and quite the little vixen when she wanted to be. He had been letting her have her way for sometime now, letting her play hard to get, making him beg to be allowed to touch her and he had had it. She needed to be taught a lesson and he had just thing needed to stick it to her…so to speak.

He stripped down and joined her on the bed, his erection hard and strong. The look on her eyes as she looked him up and down were intoxicating. He crawled on top of her, careful not to put his weight on her lithe frame. He rubbed his hard cock on the outside on her lacy panties. She moaned and arched into him. He continued the sweet torture until he could feel the dampness coating the garment. He got off of her and went to stand on the end of the bed. Grasping her underwear, he practically ripped them off of her willing body. She moaned at his brute force. She was so accustomed to being the one doing the teasing, it was utterly arousing to be on the receiving end.

"Turn over and get on your knees, Ms. Sugarbaker", demanded Reese as he crawled towards her.

His demand made her loins pulse and she did as she was told. She lowered her head to the soft pillow and brought her perfect bottom to arch high in the air. The cool breeze of the room played havoc on her tender womanhood. She was more than ready to let him take her, hard and fast. Reese's mouth watered at the sight of her wet sex . He laid on his back and scooted upwards until she was directly in his face. He flicked his tongue at her slit, with just enough pressure to keep her wanting more. For minutes he simply teased her until her juices we leaking down her toned thighs. He added one thick finger into her core as he continued to lick her teasingly. He inhaled at the feeling of the wet, hot softness inside of her. She was so tight…he could not wait to be deep inside of her body.

For a while he just played with her. Enough to keep her sense heightened, but not enough to give her the release she yearned for. She wouldn't cum until he decided. He pushed his tongue past her inner lips and flicked her sensitive clit, earning a deep moan from his lover. He continued to tongue and agitate the small bundle of nerves. He added another finger to his efforts and curled them inside of her. She began to undulate on his fingers, riding them vigorously.

"Oh..Reese..Please Don't…Stop..", cried Julia as she felt the tendrils of an orgasm begin within her canal.

Reese felt that she was close as well and double his efforts. He licked her clit hard over and over. He thrust his thick fingers up into her willing body hard and fast. He began to feel her wall contract and knew she was close. He replaced his thrusting fingers with his thick tongue and used his damp finger to circle her clit. He thrust his tongue as deep as she could and pinched her alert clit, causing her to scream his name so loud he half expected the glass on the windows to shatter. He drank her sweet honey like a man who had not had cool water in days. Her body continued to tremble as Reese moved from his position underneath her to kneel behind her… his erection sliding against her quivering slit. He stroked her back soothingly allowing her to come down from her high before they could continue.

When her breathing returned to normal, Julia smirked as she felt Reese's hard cock dancing on the outside of her wet womanhood. She used her delectable bottom to tease him, backing it up against him, causing him to growl with need. She teased for a few minutes, enjoying the power she had over him, until firm hands caught her hips and stilled her movements. She held her breath as she felt him point his thick organ at her wet opening. He began entering her inch by hot hard inch until he filled her body completely, possessing it as his own. She contracted her walls, relishing the feeling of being full. He moaned and pulled out, leaving only the head inside, then slid all the way back in…causing Julia to cry out in pleasure.

He continued to thrust in and out of her warm willing body. In and out…smooth and steady. Her moans and pleas for more went straight to his cock and his control snapped. He gripped her hips, spread her thighs a little further apart and began to pound into her.

"You like that…You little cock tease." Reese grunted out.

"Y…es…Oh, Yes." moaned Julia.

Reese continued to ram into her pussy with vigor. The tightness and warmth felt like perfection around his tight shaft. She was perfection. He could never love anyone else but this amazingly complex woman. He had the uncontrollable need mark her as his and leaned over her, biting her shoulder with passion. He went back to kneel behind her and lifted her thighs onto his pistoning hips. The change in angle and the force at which he plunged into her made Julia mindless with pleasure. She was so close, she could feel oblivion catching up with her and she brought her hand between their bodies to circle the bundle of nerves that would cause her body to come apart. At the same time as she added more pressure, Reese thrust hard into her and she screamed his name out. Her walls contracted and her breathing came in sharp gasps as she trembled with intense pleasure. Reese continued to thrust into her, his own climax, only moments away. He plunged into her warm body a few more times then came spurts of hot passion into her body, groaning her name. Once the he regained his strength, he pulled slowly out and went to lay beside her. Julia moved to snuggle against her lover and sighed.

"That..was amazing", she said, her voice still a little shaky.

"Oh, I would say the flowers definitely worked." Reese laughed as she swatted him on the chest.

"You are some peace of work…but I love you more than I can say," Julia said soundly kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too, sassy."


End file.
